Williams Winters Ericson High School
by HeArTbReAk ShOw
Summary: What happens when Jeff and the others set up a kissing booth? SLASH WARNING
1. Why Jeff Shouldn't Pull Pranks

Title: Williams Winters Ericson High School

Chapter Title: Why Jeff Shouldn't Pull Pranks

Disclaimer: I don't on anyone in this fic, they all own themselves

Authors Note: I wrote this awhile ago with my sister like right after WMXX so a lot of the wrestlers aren't up to date, like Billy's still good, Randy's still evil… So pleases bear with me here…

Jeffrey Nero Hardy had done many foolish things in his life. There was the memorable incident involving the janitor's ladder and when he crashed the prom when he was a sophomore. More recently, there was the incident in the janitor's closet and Adam. Rey had not spoken to Jeff for a week after that one. Nothing could possibly beat his newest plan however.

However, when Trish and Christian discovered the camera, he was probably going to get into a lot of trouble. He considered it completely worth the risk, regardless of what Matt said. Matt said many things that Jeff never listened to. He never listened, especially since recently, all that came out of Matt's mouth was crap.

Jeff even had a good reason for this prank. Chris Jericho was his friend, and it just wasn't cool what Trish and Christian had done to him. Okay, so Jeff _did_ have a little thing with Trish before Chris, but he wasn't jealous or angry that Chris had started to go out with- or thought that he was going out with- Trish. Jeff also hadn't exactly told Chris about his plan, but he was sure that Chris wouldn't have a problem with the outcome, especially after he had gone off on Trish in the hallway the other day. It was a very good thing that Michael Cole owed him a favor, because otherwise there was no way that he'd get this footage on the school morning news program. It would certainly spice up homeroom anyway.

Jeff almost felt sorry for the janitor. After all, everyone seemed to use his closet to make out in. He wondered who the janitor had walked in on- aside from him and Adam, him and Shannon, him and Shane Helms, him and Shane McMahon, him and Randy, him and Steven, him and Batista, him and Hunter, him and Andrew, him and RVD, him and Stacy, him and Victoria, and then an embarrassing dare with him and Lita. Oh, and a moment with his brother that he _really_ didn't want to get into but landed them both in therapy for a few months. Oh, and the Vince thing, but that was only because he was failing math.

Shannon of course, objected to the whole plan. No matter what Jeff did, somehow Shannon was always involved in some stupid way, then Shannon would be the one to get caught and mistaken for Jeff, then get in trouble, but Jeff had always found a way to get him out of trouble. Shannon never did know how he did it…Jeff just told him it was because he was cool like that. Which Shannon knew was probably true.

Jeff heard Trish and Christian stop muttering to each other as they got more into what appeared to be a very _interesting_ make out scene. Jeff didn't really need to picture it; he had been grossed out enough by the first time they had hooked up, at Shane McMahon's party. Jeff had a loose definition of what made someone attractive- at least, that was Matt and Lita's reasoning- but Christian was not on his list.

"Hey, dude, what are you-"

Jeff covered Rob's mouth. "_Shhh…_Christian and the devil spawn are in there."

Rob frowned in confusion, and then he nodded. "Oh, Trish. Then why are you…?"

"Revenge," Jeff answered simply. "Or a really stupid prank, depending on who you ask."

"Do I even want to know, dude?" Rob asked. Jeff shook his head no. Rob had no problem believing that Jeff was about to get into a large amount of trouble. Rob, unlike Shannon, was able to steer clear of Jeff when he concocted his outrageous plots. "Alright then, I'll see you later."

Jeff grinned as Rob walked off. "Sure thing, if Trish doesn't kill me after this."

Jeff hid as Trish and Christian left the janitor's closet. Jeff was depending on the fact that Trish liked to keep the light on in the closet when she was making out. Sure enough, Christian turned off the light on their way out. As soon as he could, Jeff entered the room, and removed the camcorder from where he had positioned it. He grinned. "And Matt said I couldn't get away with this."

" Mr. Hardy, may I ask what you're doing in there?" Jeff jumped then turned around to see Stacy. " You thought I was Linda didn't you?"

Jeff swallowed, thinking that he needed to find a quick way to get out of this. He smiled at Stacy, and then prayed that Stacy fell for the 'southern charm' routine. _Prayed_. "I would never mistake your voice, Stacy. It's wonderful and unique."

Stacy smiled at him. " Really, I thought so, but Torrie…"

"Torrie's just jealous of you," Jeff said quickly, hoping that Stacy never quoted him to Torrie. He actually didn't have a problem with Torrie, but he needed Stacy to go away. "I was just looking for my English book- I thought it fell out of my bag last time I was in here, you know?" Everyone seemed to know about him getting caught with Adam, so it was a plausible excuse.

" Uh, huh… Cut the crap Hardy, Shannon told me already." Stacy said smirking at him. " Don't worry I won't tell, it's about time someone pulled a prank on that bitch." Stacy was obviously a bit jealous.

Jeff was inwardly seething at Shannon. He loved the guy, like a little brother, but sometimes even _he_ wondered what Shannon was thinking. Jeff was sure that he made Shannon swear not to tell a soul about his plan. "Thanks a lot, Stace. I owe you, I guess."

"I'll remember that," Stacy winked at him and giggled. Jeff swallowed again. He had heard from Shawn who'd heard from Hunter that Batista wanted to date Stacy, so the last thing he wanted to happen was for the whole school to start talking about him flirting with her. "Well, bye, Jeff, I've got to get going."

Jeff waved. "I'll be seeing you." When she walked off, Jeff exhaled. "Time to get this to Michael before someone else shows up."

The morning new show, which was shown in homeroom once a week, was the brain child of Eric Bischoff, a senior who prided himself on making the show more risqué every week. He had already gotten in trouble several times for his versions of 'important news for high schoolers', but still he continued to push the limits.

Molly Holly and Chris Nowinski were the anchors, and so far, it had been a pretty uneventful show. That in itself worried the students, because that normally meant that Bischoff had planned something particularly dangerous.

Their fears were quickly confirmed. Nowinski cleared his throat. "The next piece was sent to us by an anonymous student, who wanted to quote 'warn the student body about the grotesque displays by two of their classmates. The footage we are about to show makes his point very clear."

Molly muttered under her breath. "I can't believe we're showing this…"

The class went dead silent as the footage of Trish and Christian making out began to play.

Trish's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe that some jerk would go and set up a camera in the room. This was her worst nightmare! She looked like a slut. Then, she finally noticed who did it.

" I'm gonna _kill_ Jericho!" She yelled and then she stormed out the room.

Christian smiled at the film. He looked damned sexy, and he didn't see Trish's problem with it, unless she was upset that Christian outshone her. Christian could not believe _how_ sexy he looked with Trish. He knew that they were perfect together. He made her look damned good.

Adam couldn't help himself and started snickering. He turned to look at Rey. They both shook their heads and at the same time mouthed one name. "Jeff."

Shannon looked over at Jeff and shook his head. " Idiot…"

Rob laughed a little, and automatically turned to say something to Kane. He realized his mistake quickly, and then turned back around, choosing instead to write a congratulatory note to Jeff on a well executed plan.

Chris Jericho was torn. On one hand, he thought that whoever had done this was a genius, and he did feel a little better seeing Trish so embarrassed. On the other hand, he really wanted to know who it was so he could beat them for not telling him about it before hand.

A huge smile appeared on Stacy's face. She felt so happy, this was some of Jeff's best work.

Matt shook his head, disappointed in his little brother. Just when Matt thought he talked some sense into Jeff, he goes and does another stupid prank like he always does. Matt was starting to think that maybe he should just give up.

Jeff, on the other hand, was feeling very accomplished. While he was a little disappointed that Christian didn't look at all embarrassed, he was very pleased with Trish's reaction, except for the fact that she seemed to blame it on Chris. He was going to have to find a way to show that Chris hadn't been responsible, without showing the entire school who had done this.

By now, the teacher had shut off the tape, and was sputtering about the inappropriateness of the footage. It was an action that was completely lost on the room full of teenagers, who were now snickering and talking amongst themselves. The teacher had lost complete control of the homeroom, and when the bell went off for the beginning of classes, the teacher slumped down into her seat. "They don't pay me enough to have to watch _that_."

"Hardy did something stupid again," Hunter Hearst-Helmsley sat down next to his sometimes best friend, Shawn Michaels. He said sometimes because at the moment, he was pretty sure that they hated each other. He had stopped keeping track. It seemed as if every week the two of them were in another 'end of friendship' fight. Hunter was sick of sitting with Randy, Ric, and Dave, and listening to Randy talk about his supposed conquests. Jeffrey Nero Hardy and Gail Kim had been with enough people each that Hunter no longer counted them as conquests. Fun, maybe. Something to brag about? Not unless they swore that whatever you had done with them had been something new.

Hunter realized that Shawn hadn't yet responded to him. "Did you hear me? Hardy pulled another stupid trick in homeroom. Did you watch the news tape?"

Shawn looked over at Hunter. "Oh come on! The things we did in Freshmen year… But I guess for an amateur it was alright. Anyway, aren't we supposed to be fighting? What happened to never talking to me again?" Shawn smirked at Hunter. Hunter remembered exactly what he had said, and he had known that he would begin talking to Shawn again sooner or late. That was what always happened anyway. " Looks like Trish was pretty heated though."

Hunter nodded. "I'm sure when she finds Jericho, she'll let him know exactly what's on her mind. I don't envy the fucker at all."

" I don't think _anyone_ does. Unless you like Trish to yell at you." Shawn said shrugging.

Hunter snorted in amusement. Trish the Bitch was a creature to be avoided at the best of times. She was very rarely a bleep on Hunter's radar, like most people. Outside his small group of friends, the only person that Hunter really paid attention to was his on again, off again girlfriend, Stephanie McMahon. Hunter spent most of his time trying to decide which of the two sub-groups he wanted to hang out with: Kevin and Shawn, or Randy, Ric, and Dave. Shawn and Kevin couldn't stand the other three, and Randy, well…Randy couldn't comprehend anyone that could be considered cooler than him. Hunter didn't think that Randy comprehended a lot of things.

Hunter threw a glance over at Dave and Randy who were sitting on the other side of the room. He wondered how the hell he was going to deal with this. Instead of voicing that thought, Hunter chose to continue to talk about Jeff. "You think he's going to get away with it? It'd be a hell of a trick if he did."

" Oh I think he's already gotten away with it. Anyway, I think what Trish will do to Chris is much worse then anything they can do to Jeff. What'd you think Vince is gonna do to Chris?" Shawn said resting his chin on his hand.

Hunter grinned. "The worst he can do is a few days detention- there's no proof that Jericho had anything to do with it, since he actually _didn't_ have anything to do with it this time." Hunter and Shawn laughed. They had been in that situation several times in their time at the Williams Winters Ericson High School: Hunter or Shawn would do something on their own, whether it be a prank or a fight, and the other was automatically assumed to be apart of it. Hunter usually got out of that situation by threatening to get his father to sue. It worked every time.

" No matter what, Trish is still gonna kick Jericho's ass. If he doesn't get punished, she gonna find a way to make it seemed like he was involed. I mean, she has ways. Remember the number of times she got you in trouble with Steffie? She'll find a way." Shawn said taking out his notebook to start doodling.

Hunter shook his head. "Those times don't count. Stephanie's already paranoid that I'm sleeping with everyone else. And how is she going to make it look like Jericho was involved anyway? He's not stupid enough to pull a prank like that. The only one that stupid is the younger Hardy boy. Or maybe-"

"Us?"

"No," Hunter scoffed. "When we did stuff like that, it was brilliant. I was referring to Dawn, that time she taped her and Torrie."

" Oh _I _remember that…" A large grin appeared on Shawn's face.

"As does every male in our grade," Hunter said dryly. Hunter remembered something. "Hey, Dave's family is gone this weekend, so he's throwing a big party at his house. He's got a pool that rivals mine. Are you and Kevin coming?"

" I don't know. Kev and me might be home _all_ weekend." Shawn said thinking about what he and Kevin might do that weekend.

Hunter's eyes narrowed, and he was sure that Shawn didn't miss the angry little growl that accompanied that look. Hunter tried to pretend that it hadn't happened, however. "Come on, it'll be one of the best parties this year."

"Better than yours?" Shawn challenged.

Hunter looked unamused. "Nothing's better than my parties. But you'll like it."

" I liked you're last party. You were right, everyone _could_ fit in that one bed." Shawn laughed. " But I ended up on the floor, you guys are so aggressive."

Hunter chuckled with amusement. "Stephanie wouldn't have pushed you off the bed if you hadn't decided it was funny to try and grab her ass. That was your own fault."

" I thought it was yours." Shawn smirked.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "That wouldn't have made her any happier- and how the _hell_ do you confuse my ass for Stephanie's?"

" They're both so, so nice… Maybe I should've grabbed both." Shawn smiled. " Would've made me happy."

"And we both would have kicked your ass. Doesn't sound too intelligent now, does it?" Hunter smirked. "And since you were trying to grab our asses, I don't think that Kevin would have helped you out."

" Yes he would've. He's my friend. My friend with benefits, but my friend none the less. Anyway about Dave's party, I guess I'll go. Kevin needs to get out of the house." Hunter rolled his eyes at Shawn. Sometimes he was convinced that Shawn was on drugs.

Hunter smiled at him. "Good. You won't regret it, promise."

"I want to go to Dave Batista's party, and you're all coming too," Jeff declared to his group of friends. Out of Shannon, Tommy, Shane Helms, Lita, Matt, Billy Kidman, Rey, Adam, Eddie, John Cena, Maven, Jackie Gayda, Chris Jericho, Rob, Victoria, and Steven, only Adam and Billy looked mildly interested in going to the party. "Come on, it's not that bad of an idea."

"Aside from the fact that David Batista's a punk ass?" Cena remarked. "Sure it sounds like a good idea."

Adam shook his head. "Don't think Dave. Think…practically Olympic side pool. Think Jackie in a bikini." Adam ducked Rey's smack upside the head, but didn't miss Jackie's. He rubbed his head. "Watch the hair, alright?"

Victoria frowned. "What about me?"

"Your boyfriend's here," Adam explained. Victoria nodded in understanding.

Chris Jericho shook his head. "I don't know…Trish and Christian are almost definitely going to come-"

Cena snorted. "Screw them. Since when the hell are you their bitch?" Everyone glared at Cena, but he just shrugged. "It's true. Shit."

Jeff rolled his eyes. No one was really paying him any attention. "We've all got to go, or I'm going to end up bored out of my mind."

" I'll go if Adam or Billy goes." Rey said shrugging.

" I'll go if I don't have to work. My boss is kinda strict," Jackie said.

" I don't wanna go." Shannon complained knowing that even if Shannon had the risk of dying if he went to the party, Jeff would still drag him along just for the hell of it.

Jeff glared at Shannon. "That's ridiculous, of course you want to go. You'll have a great time." Jeff caught Matt shaking his head. "What's that for, Matt, huh?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Just because you think it'll be fun for you, doesn't mean it'll be fun for everyone else." Jeff didn't look convinced. "Shannon doesn't _have_ to go-" Jeff's expression hadn't changed, and Matt threw his hands up. "Forget it."

" Shanny, you don't have to go, but think of it this way. If you go, you'll have a great time with a certain super hero…" Jackie said smiling in Shane's direction. Shannon frowned at Jackie. Sometimes she just made things too obvious. " Anyway, Shanny would be glad to go Jeff."

"Of _course_ he would," Jeff snorted. "Now, we've got a more important thing to discuss- who else thought the Trish thing was brilliant?"

Chris' head shot up. "That was _you_ Jeff?"

Jeff grinned sheepishly as he back up from his obviously upset friend. "It was brilliant, right?"

"Yeah, except for when she _smacked_ me in the middle of the hallway!" Chris shouted angrily.

Jeff backed up. "I'm the best hook up you ever had. Remember that before you hit me." Adam and Rey were snickering again. Jeff was so glad that he was able to bring them joy, honestly. He'd tell them so, once he stopped running from Chris.

The thing about the parties that Batista and his friends threw was that everyone was there, whether or not they _liked_ Batista and his friends. Adam, for instance, didn't like any of them, but he loved parties. That was why he was dancing by the pool with Torrie, Kidman, and Jackie. He was the reason that Rey was sitting on the edge of the pool, having a beer as he watched Adam.

Rob swam over to the edge of the pool where Rey was. "What's with the long face, man?"

" I don't know, I guess I'm just a little bored. I didn't even wanna come, but Adam came by so I came too." Rey said kicking up a little water.

Rob nodded. "Booker's late. He was supposed to come- why don't you go with Adam and dance or something?"

Rey's eyebrows went up. "I don't know… I think, I think Adam wouldn't want me to. Anyway he probably likes Jackie, and Jackie probably likes him, so they would probably go out together and have fun."

Rob laughed shortly. At the look that Rey threw him, Rob shrugged. "Hey, I don't think that he likes Jackie anymore than he usually likes anybody…I mean, they're just friends. And I think Adam would enjoy it if you got up and danced. He'd think it was great, you know, you getting up and having fun. He'd probably even dance with you." Rey smiled shyly at that idea.

" I, I guess if you say so." Rey got up and went over to Adam and Jackie.

" Thank god! Rey you dance with Adam I'm gonna go get something to eat!" Jackie left Adam and Rey to dance.

Adam smirked at his best friend. "I think I tired her out." Adam moved closer to Rey. "You want to dance?"

" I uh, I uh… Um, I guess so?" Rey stuttered.

Adam put an arm around Rey's waist as he brought him closer. His smirk grew. "You sound nervous, you know? Something wrong Rey?" Adam laughed. Rey didn't find this very funny, but he laughed along with Adam to try and hide his nervousness.

" Nothing's, um nothing's wrong, doesitsoundlikesomething'swrong?" Rey said quickly.

"No, nothing's wrong," Adam said dryly. He yanked Rey in even closer, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "You sound like you're scared to dance with me." Adam changed his dancing tempo to something more slow. "You've never dance with a guy before, have you Rey?"

Billy glanced over at Adam. "Stop teasing the poor guy!"

"Oh, he loves it!" Adam shouted back. He had no idea, Rey thought glumly.

The problem with this situation was that Rey, for the past two years, had been silently harboring a crush on his best friend. The problem was furthered by the fact that it seemed as if Adam was the only one that _didn't_ know about it. Although, Rey figured, it was probably a good thing that Adam didn't know. Adam would never like Rey as anything more than a friend. Regardless of everything that Nidia and Jeff insisted. Adam was a natural flirt, and he acted this way with everyone. And everyone liked Adam, so Rey was probably not the only one who felt this nervous when Adam was around. It was just that Rey, being _always_ around Adam, was _always_ in these situations.

"Come on, Rey," Adam chuckled. "Loosen up. It's just like dancing with a girl, except _I_ lead, not you."

"Why do you lead?"

"Because I'm taller," Adam answered.

Rey laughed shortly. "Yeah, well, all that means is that the ends of your hair keeps flying into my mouth."

"You're that close, huh?"

"No, you're hair is that long," Rey sputtered immediately. When he realized that Adam was teasing him again, Rey started to blush. Internally, he was cursing himself. He was usually extremely self-confident, and laid back. He didn't do things like blush, and stumble over his words. This wasn't him. He only acted like this when things got really uncomfortable, when Adam's flirting got to the point just drove him insane.

"You need to get used to not leading when you dance," Adam said, "Since I'm pretty sure that Nidia likes to lead." That was another awful part of this all- Adam thought that Rey had a crush on Nidia, when all that happened was that she was who Rey went to talk to about Adam. At least, Rey though, that meant he had no idea about the real crush.

Rey chuckled awkwardly. "I'm not into Nidia, Adam."

"Sure you're not," Adam said slyly. "Sure."

Sometimes, Adam was very dense.

"Jesus Christ," Lita shook her head. "Who is it this time?"

" I think it might be Shane McMahon again," Matt said dryly. "At least, it might be. Could be Hunter. God, I hope it's not Hunter again." Matt shook his head. He and his girlfriend were passing by a bedroom where they had just seen Jeff go inside. It was a marvel how often Jeff charmed his way into the bedrooms of nearly all their classmates. It wasn't even a slut thing- regardless of whatever Trish and Rena said. Jeff had his standards and morals, as foreign as they were to everyone but himself.

Well, everyone except Matt. Matt was often terrified at the fact that he actually understood his brother, and occasionally used that as proof he was losing his mind.

Lita shrugged. "Well, I'm sure they're enjoying themselves, whoever it is- speaking of fun and enjoyment, are you sure you don't want to join me and Jeff's band?"

"I can't sing, and I can't play an instrument," Matt reminded her.

"You could dance in the cage," Lita suggested. At Matt's alarmed looked, she shrugged again. "Jeff and I want a cage dancer on stage for all our concerts."

"I think I'll pass."

"We both agreed you'd make a sexy cage dancer."

"Er…can I request you never have that conversation with my brother again?"

"Okay. Anyway, I was thinking that we might ask Tommy to play guitar. And then maybe have Cena join so we can pull a Linkin Park."

"Jeff is not Chester Bennington, and Cena sure as hell isn't Mike Shinoda."

"Yes, but the point is that _they_ don't know that. And since Jeff can sing, it's all good. And he and Shannon write damned good songs." Lita sighed dramatically. "Now all we need is a damned bass player."

"You know, I heard Mark plays bass," Matt remembered. Lita's eyes went wide excitedly. "Not that I think that asking him is the best idea, since I think he's a psycho-"

"Matt," Lita put her hands on her boyfriend's shoulders. "The band is me, your brother, and possibly Tommy and Cena. What part of that is _sane_?"

"You're sane," Matt said with a grin.

"Comparatively speaking," Lita pointed out. "We embody insanity. In fact, we're so psycho, our name should be Insanity Personified."

"I bet Jeff would like the name."

Kane was playing pool with his brother. Mark was only there because Kane was there, and, if Kane was being truthful, he was only there because Rob was there. He felt kind of ridiculous there, because it wasn't like he talked to anyone here, except for Adam when he wasn't being annoying. It wasn't as if Rob was even speaking to him anymore.

Admittedly, it was entirely Kane's fault that they weren't speaking. Kane had been his usual self, and had flipped out over things that were really, in truth, pathetic. Rob had decided that he didn't want to be involved with someone that flew off the handle at everything, and beat up on his friends. Kane supposed that Rob was probably entirely warranted when it came to that opinion. It didn't mean that he felt any better about the situation.

"You look pathetic," Mark commented, not even turning around to look at his half-brother. "Stop fucking moping."

"I'm not-" Kane started, aggravation already starting to set in.

Mark turned around after sinking the eight ball. "You owe me twelve bucks, and yes, you are moping. You look ridiculous. Why are we even here?"

"Because-" Kane began, but then he realized that he couldn't even come up with a good excuse.

Mark rolled his eyes. "This is about your goddamn ex, isn't it?"

"No, it's not, Mark, and shut up."

"Or else what?" Mark pretended to shiver. "You'll hit me?" Mark smirked evilly. "Not scared of you, Kane. Remember that. I'm not one of those losers." Mark pointed at the rest of the party crowd.

"I'm aware of that," Kane said. "We're different, we're not them. You're stealing my speech, Mark."

"Oops, sorry." Mark was sounding far from sorry. He didn't look sorry either.

Kane grumbled under his breath about his brother, who was resetting the pool table for a new game. Kane was getting bored. He scanned the room, and his eyes fell on Rob, who was talking with his current boyfriend, Booker. Kane found himself glaring in resentment at Booker. He didn't even know the guy that well, but he knew that he didn't like him already.

Shannon sat in a chair by the bar Dave had in his house. Jackie came and sat next to him. " What's up Shanny?" She asked, noticing that he looked like something was wrong.

"Nothing's up. I'm not even having fun. Jeff dragged me here and he's not even talking to me. I only came because Jeff told me I had to. I should've stayed home." Shannon complained. Jackie smiled.

"Well, I don't think Jeff means to 'ignore' you. He's just tryin' to have fun. He doesn't wanna sit here and baby-sit you." Jackie explained. " Anyway Jeff's gonna see you and come over sooner or later. He came with you he'll make sure he leaves with you."

This didn't really make Shannon feel better, but he just nodded as if it did. " I know Jeff doesn't wanna stay around me, but _he_ brought _me _here. I didn't even wanna come. I knew I wouldn't have fun. I should've faked sick." Jackie began laughing.

"So he could nurse you back to health?" Jackie said through giggles.

"No!" Shannon said pushing her.

"Oh, then so Shane could come over and take care of you…" Jackie smirked.

"Shut up, Shane, he's uh, kind of um…"

"What about 'Shane'?" Shannon and Jackie turned to see Shane. Jackie jumped off the bar stool.

"I think I'll go find someone who doesn't have a crush on anyone! Ta, ta!" Jackie walked away leaving the two alone.

"What did she…"

"Nothing!" Shannon said immediately interrupting Shane so he would not say anything else. Shane scratched his green hair confused. Shannon just smiled. He was gonna kill Jackie.

The thing about coming to Batista's parties was that Hunter was forced to hang out with Batista. Which meant that he had to hang out with Randy. Most of the time, that wasn't a problem, but Randy was drunk again, and talking about himself, and Gail, but mainly about himself.

" See, the thing about me is-"

"You actually do like it up the ass, but you're too homophobic to admit it?" Hunter muttered under his breath. He needed another beer.

If he heard Hunter, Randy chose to ignore it and continued. " The thing about me is that I don't really get too…" He watched as Stacy passed.

"Much ass?" Hunter finished for him sardonically. Wow, he was bored tonight. Where was Shawn when you needed him? Wait, Hunter grimaced. He remembered where Shawn was. Shawn was making out in the pool house with Kevin. Why did Hunter even have to wonder about that one?

Hunter then saw Shawn emerge from the pool house. Shawn ran his hands through his hair, and then looked behind him. Kevin came out after him, fixing the buckle on his pants. Shawn spotted Hunter. He then went over to him.

" Why are you hanging with these losers?" Shawn asked.

" Cause he doesn't wanna hang with a degenerate." Randy answered.

"Bad pun," Shawn said. " _Very_ bad pun."

"If I didn't want to hang out with a degenerate," Hunter replied to Randy smoothly, "Why would I be sitting here with you, you drunken asshole?"

Randy bristled at the wording. "So you'd rather sit with _that_ then with me?" Randy didn't appear to understand how that could be.

Hunter pretended to think very hard on that. "Pretty much, yeah."

"But he's not even up to Randy standards!" Randy complained.

" You're not even up to Randy standards…" Shawn said glaring at him. He then turned back to Hunter. " So you gonna keep hanging with losers or what?"

Hunter surprised himself by actually hesitating. "What the hell. I can't be anymore bored than I am now."

"Jeff, get down." Matt was getting a little tired of this. He was all for crazy stunts; in fact, he had done many of the crazy stunts that Jeff tried. However, diving in the pool from the top of the pool house when Jeff was a little tipsy…that was Matt's limit.

Jeff waved him off. "I'll be fine!"

Matt groaned loudly, and glanced over at Lita. She just shrugged, not knowing what to do with Jeff either.

Adam walked over, with Rey at his side. "What's he doing?" Adam asked.

"Same thing he always does when he's up in a high place," Matt answered.

Adam shook his head. "You're brother's psychotic."

"Don't I know it," Matt muttered under his breath. This wasn't anything new to Matt.

Shannon had now arrived with Shane.

"Jeff get down!" Lita called. " Remember what happened last time you did this?"

Jeff looked confused. "No."

"Two words: Hunter's car."

Jeff paled a little, and then blushed. "Fine, I'll get down." He looked grumpy as he stumbled on his climb down. Matt stabilized him, and Jeff grinned at him. "Hey, bro. How are you?" Maybe Jeff was drunker than Matt had thought. "Did Lita tell you about the cage dancer idea?"

It was Matt's turn to blush. "Let's not talk about that one ever, okay?"

"I tried to get him to do it, but he said no. Maybe we should try another sexy beast… Oh!" A great idea had just popped into Lita's head.

"I don't think Jericho would make a good cage dancer," Matt said.

"Was that you admitting another guy was sexy?" Jeff giggled. "Are you bi like the rest of us, Matt?"

Matt's blush deepened. "_No_."

"Translation: Yeah, but I just don't wanna admit it to my little brother." Shane said smirking.

Jeff pouted. "I thought we were like close."

"Creepily so," Lita remarked playfully.

"Okay, new conversation!" Matt insisted. He didn't want this to lead back to what him and Jeff used to do last year.

"Volleyball?" Shannon suggested, picking up the ball that was at his feet.

Matt felt very relieved. "That sounds fun. Let me sit this drunken brother down."

"And I'll go set up the net." Rey said going towards the pool.

"Are you sure you can reach it?" Adam joked.

"I think he'll need a ladder." Shane smirked. Rey flipped him the finger without turning around.

"If you need help," Adam called out, "I'll pick you up!"

"Stop teasing him," Nidia said.

"You mean stop teasing your boyfriend?" Adam asked.

"Oblivious!" Nidia said walking away to help Rey. She went over to the shed, where Rey was taking out the net. " I don't get how someone can be so stupid!"

Rey knew exactly who she was talking about. " I guess he's a little…"

"A little? Rey, he doesn't have the slightest idea that you're head over heels for him. I mean, anyone could tell you liked him, just by the way you stare at him." Nidia said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't stare."

"Fine, by the way you gaze into his green eyes… The point is you're so in love with him, everyone knows it. I don't know why you won't just fess up and tell him how you feel." Nidia complained.

"Because he has other interest! Nidia it's not that easy! I wanna tell him, you don't know how badly I do, but I can't alright?" Rey walked away, not wanting to hear any more of this.

Nidia shook her head. Both of them were impossible.

So Do you like or hate? Should I continue or not? Review please!


	2. GSA's And How Haas Isn't Gay

**Part Two: GSAs and How Haas Isn't Gay**

"Rico alert, twelve o'clock," Matt muttered under his breath as they saw their flamboyant friend rushing towards them. Jeff and Adam both shoved him. Matt shrugged; he knew he needed a warning before dealing with Rico. At least Jackie and Haas were nowhere to be found for the moment; dealing with the two wild ones and Haas' denial was too much for anyone to take.

Jeff waved to Rico. "Hey, man, what's wrong?"

Rico looked distressed. "I'm trying to start a GSA and no one will sign my peititon! I can't start the club if no one'll sign!"

Jeff blinked his confusion evident. "You can't get anyone to sign for a gay and straight club _here_? In _this_ school?" Matt couldn't help but chuckle a bit. The sheer amount of bisexual/gay students in this school was almost statistically impossible.

Rico slumped his shoulders. "Jackie and Charlie were the only ones to sign it."

"I'll sign it," Jeff offered.

"Same," Matt and Adam both said. Matt continued, "I'm sure Lita would sign it, too."

"I need at least fifteen signatures," Rico informed them. He sniffled dramatically. Matt resisted the urge to groan loudly. He hated drama queens. "I'm _never_ going to get my signatures, and this school is going to continue to allow homophobes like _Randy_ get away with calling people names like-"

"Um, you don't need to tell us the names," Adam interjected. "We've all heard them, I assure you."

"Many, many times," Jeff mumbled.

"What am I going to do?"

"We'll figure something out, Rico, don't worry," Adam said. "I mean, it should be easy enough."

That was when Matt saw the look on Jeff's face. Damnit, he was thinking. Jeff smiled. "I've got an idea…"

And that was why Matt- along with Jeff, Charlie, Adam and Jackie- were all sitting a behind a table with a large sign which read 'Sign the Petition, Get A Kiss'. The line to sign the petition was long. Matt swallowed nervously. There was already a long line. Jeff was still smiling, Charlie was looking at the line for some girls he wanted to kiss, who would probably pick Adam instead, who was rocking back and forth in his chair, and Jackie who was humming to herself.

The first two in line was Nidia and Rey. Nidia signed the petition and Adam began to laugh evilly.

"You know, you can't kiss your boyfriend Nidia…" Adam smirked. Nidia rolled her eyes and ignored Adam's comment.

"I'm debating whether I should kiss Charlie or Matt," she said.

"We should've just sold lesbian porn." Nidia looked over at Charlie.

"And where would you get that porn from exactly?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well Nidia, you like Jackie right?" Jeff asked.

"NOT THAT MUCH!" She yelled angrily. She then kissed Matt and left to wait for Rey.

Rey was signing, he was about to leave when Jackie spoke up.

"Wait! Rey you have to kiss someone! I'm taking pictures and selling them for money for the future benefit of the club." Jackie said showing the picture of Matt and Nidia on her digital camera.

"No, um that's alright I don't wanna kiss anyone…"

Adam grinned. "Oh, come on, Rey! It's for a good cause and everything."

"No, I don't want to-" Rey stopped talking when Adam leapt over the table. "Um…fine?"

Adam took Rey, and dipped him as if they were dancing the tango, landing a highly dramatic and long kiss as Jackie happily took several pictures. When they were done, there was applause, hooting, and catcalls from the line. Rey was frozen in place. "Not bad," Adam said with a smile, smacking Rey's ass before taking his seat again. Adam didn't hear Rey 'eep', but everyone else did.

"Got that too!" Jackie said happily.

Next was Stacy who was dragging Batista with her.

"Sign." She demanded. Batista signed. "Now kiss." She mistakenly pointed at Charlie.

"Fuck no," Batista snarled. Charlie was just shaking his head adamantly.

Stacy blinked. "Oops, I meant-"

"That Charlie and Dave would sell for five bucks if they kissed," Jackie interrupted, looking pointedly at Stacy, willing her to get the point.

Stacy nodded in understanding. She stood directly in front of Batista and pouted. "Oh, come on, Dave. I'll give you a present if you kiss him." When Batista looked unconvinced, she leaned over and whispered in his ear. He rolled his eyes but nodded. "Thank you, Dave."

Charlie still looked as if he didn't want to do it. However, the glare that Jackie and Rico were both giving him convinced him. He closed his eyes tightly and kissed Batista. The picture, as Jackie saw on her digital camera, didn't show how much they didn't want to kiss each other.

Hunter walked up to the table and signed the petition. Jeff smiled up at him, but Hunter continued to have a fairly blank expression. "Any of you try to kiss me, and you'll have Stephanie to deal with." Jeff frowned, disappointed. Hunter just walked off.

There was a group groan from the kissers when Randy walked up. He signed and started to walk towards Jackie. She held up her hand. "Um, the sign doesn't say that you get to pick who you kiss, Randy Orton," Randy looked as if he was going to argue, and Jackie pointed her finger at Charlie. "Have fun!"

"That was _cruel_," Matt whispered to her. Jackie just smiled.

Charlie stood up. "I'm not kissing him!"

"I don't want to kiss him!" Randy said heatedly. "He's a loser!"

"I'm a loser!" Charlie snapped back. "You're a moron and the only thing smaller than your ass is your brain!"

"I have a beautiful ass!"

"Your ass is terrible, just like your goddamn face!"

"You just don't have any taste! I will have you know, I've been hit on everyday by chicks and guys alike."

"No guy in his right mind would hit on you! Aside from the fact that you're _not_ attractive, they would have to listen to you talk! If they wanted to listen to someone talk, they'd get Nowinski! At least he's more-" Charlie paused, confused. "Wait, this shit doesn't matter. I'm _not gay_!"

Jeff snickered as Adam leaned into him and said, "Right…we believe that."

Rico rolled his eyes and clapped at Randy and Charlie. "Let's get with it boys! Just kiss and go, we've got other people on line."

The kiss didn't look as good as the Charlie and Batista one. Jackie decided this one would be worth four dollars instead of five.

The group soon had looks of terror on their face. Andrew had just came to sign it.

"Pucker up Jackie." He said smirking, Jackie groaned. Kissing Andrew was the last thing she wanted to do.

Jeff smirked. "Just look at who's on line behind him, Jackie, and think happy thoughts."

Jackie looked, and smiled when she saw Cena's face. She sighed happily, and got through the kiss without confrontation. Cena signed the petitition. Pausing in the middle of it, he looked up at Jackie. "It's cool to sign if I ain't gay right?"

Jackie nodded feeling relived that John wasn't gay, therefore he wouldn't kiss any of the guys, and would have no choice but to kiss Jackie because she was the only chick there.

"Hey, Jackie, good luck with the club and shit." John smiled at her, and Jackie just smiled dopely back. She chose this moment to ignore the little snicker-like sounds that came from Adam and Jeff.

She realized then what a golden opportunity she had in front of her. "W-wait! You have to kiss someone… I'm um, selling, um pictures for the um, um…"

"She's selling pictures for the benefit of the club." Charlie said knowing Jackie would take ten minutes to finish a sentence.

"So I gotta kiss someone?" John asked, looking whiter pun intended then they'd ever seen him. As if the thought of getting kissed was terrifying.

"It'll help the club." Matt told him, shrugging nonchalantly.

John exhaled deeply, his shoulders slumped, and Jackie's mood started to deflate at his lack enthusiasm. "A'ight dawg, if it's for the club… If I gotta, I guess I'll kiss Jeff." Jackie was stunned. Hurt and pained even, so much so that when Charlie muttered, "careful, you don't know what he's got," Jackie was too traumatized to scold him.

"Hey, John, you-"

Jeff covered Matt's mouth knowing exactly what he was about to tell John. "I'll do what I must, if it is for the good of the club." Jackie glared at him, as if to tell him 'Die, you evil scum-sucking demon spawn from another hell dimension, for I shall smite you for your evil destruction of my imminent kissage'. He merely smiled sweetly, as if the death glare slid off of his Teflon coated skin.

John swallowed, looking quite similar to the way that Christian had after he got food poisoning from Trish's brownies. He very slowly walked over to Jeff, at the same time that Jackie reluctantly lifted up the camera.

The kiss was short, unsexy, and wholely depressing, at least for both Jackie and John. Jeff just felt cheated.

It was at this moment that Matt finally spoke up. "Uh, John, no one said that you had to kiss a guy, you know."

John immediately proceeded to flip out. "Oh, so that's how it is, huh? You fucking with me, Jeff? You playing games and shit? A'ight, man, I got you."

"I'm not fucking with you at this moment, but if you want I know a couple of broom-" Jeff looked distressed as John walked off. "Call me!" The joke, it seemed, was only funny to him and Adam.

Before Jeff could turn and say anything to Jackie, she poked a finger at Jeff's chest. "Eeevviilll."

"You love me."

"Diiieee."


End file.
